


In my dreams

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: Set after S14E09.Sam Cas and Jack are on the road in an effort to find something to stop Michael. Sam is way too focused on their mission to spend any time analyzing his dreams, especially dreams involving Gabriel giving him clues.





	1. Chapter 1

 It started innocently enough. With a dream of Gabriel and Sam in a field, surrounded by nothing but green for miles. Both of them were wearing white and Sam's head was resting gently on Gabriel's arm. Sam felt like he had been just lying there for hours, looking at their now long lost angel. Then Gabriel looked like he was trying to concentrate on something. Just before Sam woke up, Gabriel had grinned a way too familiar grin at him, before saying  "So this is what you dream about kiddo? Good to know".

That's when Sam woke up, in a motel room with Cas staring down at him. Sam looked up at the angel confused. "What's uh... What's going on?" He questioned as he rubbed his fingers through his tired eyes, trying to rub to sleep out of them. Castiel gave him a deep and unsettling look. "You usually move a lot more in your sleep. You were laying so still I thought something might be wrong..."  He explained worried. Sam lifted his eyebrow. "Cas, you should really stop watching people sleep." He told the angel in a tired but slightly amused grumble.   
Jack stepped next to Castiel.  "I was the one that pointed it out to him." He explained.

Sam sighed deeply as he looked at the angelic beings before him. "In that case, both of you need to stop." He clarified. Jack nodded. "I'm sorry Sam, I won't do it anymore. I was just worried, cause you didn't have nightmares like usual." He explained again.   
"I guess living a nightmare is worse then dreaming one up..." Sam figured. "Just don't watch me sleep, please."  
"Sorry Sam." Cas added before turning away. "But now that you're up, there's something we need to show you. We might have found a better indicator of the location of the wand." He continued, turning back to Sam to show him the book they had found. Sam took it as he sat up in his bed. He studied the page closely. "Where did you find this?" He asked. It looked old, a bit worn as well. Jack smiled proudly. "I found it at the graveyard, the maker of the angel wand was buried with it so we dug it up." 

Sam wished he was able to go on without sleep. Instead he had to spend at least 3 to 6 hours every day, unable to contribute to their investigation to save Dean. He got out of bed, throwing on some pants and  a shirt to get some coffee from the vending machine in the hall  before taking another look at the book. "Good work Jack." He rewarded the boy that visually perked up at that. 

They spend the rest of their day pouring over the contents of that book. Maybe if their life had been a bit more quiet for once, Sam would have stopped to think about that dream, but with his brother serving as Michael's vessel, there were more important things at hand. Besides, this had been far from the first time he had dreamed of Gabriel. This was however the first time one of those dreams didn't get twisted and ruined by the nightmares taking it over. 

He didn't bother dwelling on it. He did however ask Cas and Jack not to watch him while he was sleeping, since it sort of creeped him out, no matter how well they meant.


	2. Chapter 2

That night he saw Gabriel in his dream again, the same clothes, the same field and the same feeling of peace surrounding them. He stroked Gabriel's cheek softly. A smile spread over Gabriel's face but the hint of a smirk glinted behind his eyes. "Your dreams keep getting sweeter." The dream version of the arch angel told him. Sam let out a soft peaceful sigh stoking the cheek with his thumb one more time before resting it on Gabriel's shoulder. "I miss you Gabe." He admitted. He hadn't dealt with Gabriel's death, he didn't have time to deal with it. But here, in his own dream, he had a chance to grief. Gabriel placed a hand on top of the one his shoulder. "Sorry Samster. I tried my best." He told him. 

Sam nodded. "I know you did." He assured the other, feeling a twist in his stomach as he took in Gabriel's expression. That expression brightened up the tiniest bit as Gabriel started speaking again. "I can still help you Sam. I can tell you you're chasing a myth." He told him and Sam tightened the grip on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel chuckled. "Not me, the wand." He clarified.  
"The angel wand?" Sam asked, getting a nod in response.   
"It's not real. There are reasons the only account of that thing working is written by the inventor himself. He wanted to use archangel grace on that thing, so I gave him some. But when he tried it out, it completely failed. His own stories made it seem like it was the stuff of legends, but in reality, it's a piece of wood that sometimes glows blue." Gabriel explained.   
Despite Sam knowing this wasn't the real Gabriel, he still couldn't help but ask on. "Then how can we save Dean?"   
For a second Gabriel's smile fell a little and Sam was reminded of the scared man with his lips sewn shut and his spirit broken. Still the second passed and it was the old Gabriel smirking at him again. "There's a spirit far greater than you that can take on Micheal. The empty will be more than glad to help you capture his biggest annoyance. An angel roaming free when it shouldn't, especially an arch angel. And since Michael died in this world, there is no reason for him to be alive."   
"The empty?" Sam asked him confused. Gabriel grimaced, like he was trying and failing to hold on to something. "Ask Castiel." Was the last thing Gabriel said before he woke up in the motel room again. As usual Jack and Cas were already pouring over their research, trying to figure out where the angel wand could be. They looked his way when Sam sat up in the bed.   
"Morning Sam." Jack greeted him before Cas wished him a good morning as well.   
"Good morning. So did you get anything?" He asked, taking about five seconds to get dressed before joining them at the table. Jack showed him some notes on the power of the wand. Sam lifted an eyebrow. "That looks good, but uh... Are we sure this thing does what it should do?" He questioned, making the others give him a confused look. "Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know. I dreamed... Wel uh..." He felt weird to say he dreamed about Gabriel giving them the answers. "I mean let's just call it intuition, but this wand has only been seen by the person that made it. Maybe those are false accounts." He explained. Cas looked at him through squinted eyes. "Then what do you suggest we do? It's the only lead we've got." 

Sam looked back at him with the same intent behind his eyes. "Can you tell me about the empty?" Sam asked. Not only Cas visibly jerked, so did Jack.   
"How do you know about that?" Castiel asked him, almost in an accusing tone. Sam crossed his arms. "That comes later. First you're going to tell me what is going on Cas." He wanted to sound stern, but he couldn't help sounding more like he was worried, since in reality, he was.   
Cas had grown quite well in doing a pokerface, but Jack wore his emotion on his sleeve. The way he looked at Castiel; frightened, regretful, it was enough to let Sam know something was really wrong.   
"The empty is were angels go when they die... Where I went after..."   
"After you died." Sam realized. He hadn't even stopped to wonder about that. Of course dead angels didn't just go to heaven, but he didn't know where did go.   
"Right." Cas confirmed grimly. "And what I left when Jack brought me back." He turned to his son and a small hint of a smile played on his lips. It was a sad smile though.   
"Angels are supposed to just sleep there. No dreams, no memories. When we die, our whole existence falls into that sleep and we just have nothingness. We stop existing." Cas explained. "I'm the first angel that has escaped that fate."   
"That's where Jack got you back from?" Sam asked. The younger boy nodded in response.  
Cas sighed. "yes."    
"But when Jack died, he went to heaven?" Sam asked, trying to follow the logic. Again Cas nodded with a sigh. "He did, but being half an angel, the empty wanted to claim him as well." Cas explained. "But then, we got him. Just in time." He looked down at Jack, who bit his lip but nodded. "Yeah, that happened."

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Cas spoke again. "What does this have to do with Dean and Michael?" He asked.   
"Well, this worlds Michael died as well, but there is still a Michael alive. Maybe that will set off the empty." Sam suggested. Cas looked doubtful. "Are you sure we should engage with such an entity?" He questioned unsure. Sam squinted. "It might safe Dean." He reminded Cas. "And we've dealt with worse." 

"No we really haven't." Castiel pointed out. "But, for Dean, it might be worth a try." He gave in. Sam didn't understand the sadness in both of the others eyes, but he figured it was the mention of Dean triggering those responses. 

"So, what do you guys think? Could it work?" He asked. neither of them spoke up at first and Sam realized it wasn't sadness in Cas's eyes. It was fear. He had been in the clutches of that thing, that had been his death. Still, as long as it wasn't a direct threat to Cas, he'd have to get over that fear. "Well?" Sam asked again. Cas shrugged "I don't know Sam, but it might be the best chance we've got if it turns out this angel wand is a hoax." 

"Let's focus on that first though. We came pretty far in determining where it is." Jack reminded them, taking their findings and handing them to Sam. 

Sam could feel Cas's eyes on him for the rest of the day. He was eyeing Sam suspiciously and Sam knew why. He hadn't known about the Empty, so how could a thing like that come to him in a dream. He remembered the dream so vibrantly as well. More a memory then a dream when he thought about it. He didn't dare to even think Gabriel had something to do with it. This time he had really died, he had to be dead. There was no use in trying to convince himself it wasn't so. 

Still someone was messing with his dreams, someone that was trying to help. Someone that seemed to know Sam dreamed about Gabriel sometimes and used it. As long as he didn't know what it was, he decided to keep his mouth shut to Cas and Jack. Saving Dean was far more important then dealing with someone infiltrating his head, again. Especially if that person was actually trying to help. 

 

They found the angel wand that night. The inventor had buried it with his kid for some messed up reason. Dream-Gabriel had been right. The wand was glowing a beautiful blue from every side and Sam felt a warmth as he was touching the aura of the grace. Still it seemed to do little more that glow. The book had said all angels near it could feel a pain, just by being close, but neither Jack nor Cas felt anything. They had prepared, standing at the back of the grave yard, but ever step they took closer to that thing was a disappointment. If it didn't have any effect on them, like the book had promised it would, then maybe more of those claims where lies. Maybe this wasn't powerful enough stop Michael and save Dean. 

Gabriel had been right.  
It was all Sam could think off. Of course it wasn't Gabriel but whoever controlled his dreams now had warned him it wouldn't work. On the way back from the graveyard he though it over. In the dream, Gabriel had told him he had given the man a bit of his grace, so whoever was controlling the dream Gabriel knew his past. 

Of course he knew that there was a chance it could actually be Gabriel, but he didn't want to even consider that until he had ruled out every other possibility. After getting Gabe back just before losing him again, he couldn't deal with new hope that might get swept away as well. He considered telling Cas about the dream, but something told him not too. Not yet at least. 

When they got back to the hotel, Sam declined Cas's invitation for a beer, and instead headed straight for the bed. He couldn't wait to get back to sleep, back to Gabriel. Not just because of the answers, but because of the feeling of peace as well. It made his dreams more valuable than even Sam cared to admit. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Sam had dozed off he dreamed about Gabriel again. They were lying in the same field, in the same position they had been lying in before Sam woke up. Facing each other with Sam's hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Welcome back." The angel greeted him. Sam wanted to just get lost in the bliss of being with Gabriel, but he knew he couldn't get lost in that feeling again. Not when his dreams knew things he himself didn't know. 

"Gabe?" He asked and the others face softened at the nickname. "What is is Samsquach?" He asked as he seemed to study Sam's face thoroughly.   
"What is this? This dream world." He asked. "It's not just a dream, is it?"   
"It is and it isn't. This was something you dreamed, I just took over from the dream-me you created."   
"So you saw yourself in my dream and took over?"   
"Exactly. I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't walk into some wet dream of yours, but I guess this is nice too." He grinned. Sam chuckled. "You walk into my head and then complain it isn't sexual enough. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the real Gabriel." He teased. Gabriel smiled bitterly. "Why wouldn't I be?"   
"Cause you... You know..." Sam bit his lip, looking away from Gabriel as he spoke. "Because you died." 

He felt Gabriel's thumb wipe away the tear Sam hadn't realized was falling down his cheek. "I often do kiddo." He said in a soft voice.   
"It is you?" Sam asked, looking up once again. Gabriel nodded. "Good to see ya Sam."   
Sam smiled widely as he stroked his fingers through Gabriel's hair again. In the real world he would never have dared, but this wasn't reality, not really. And Gabriel didn't seem to mind here. 

"I felt like you didn't want me to tell Cas. Why?" He asked when he got over the initial shock.   
Gabriel grimaced. "Like I said, the empty doesn't angels that should be dead roaming free."  
"But how did you survive?"   
"Let's just say that J.K. Rowling and I have talked about this and she stole my idea for her book." Gabriel grinned.   
Sam thought about it in silence before his eyes flew open. "Horcruxes?" He asked disbelieving.   
"Sort off. Horcruxes are a more fictional version of what I did. I enchanted a few items to catch my spirit as soon as I could no longer hold it. That's why I helped that guy with his wand, it would keep me alive if I mixed some of my spirit into my grace."   
"Is that how you're appearing in my dreams, through the wand?"   
"Not exactly... I never calculated on dying in another world, so my spirit has been heavily diluted. But now two things holding my spirit were close enough for me to regain some power."   
"Two things?" Sam asked.  
Gabriel blushed a little, something Sam wasn't used to. He stayed quiet though, still studying Sam.   
"Gabe, what else did you use." 

"Use is a harsh word don't you think... More like what or who did I trust..."  
"Cas?" Sam concluded. "You bound yourself to Cas?"   
"You really don't get subtext do you..." Gabriel huffed. "I bound myself to you..." He admitted.   
Sam looked at him in shock. "Why me?"   
"Well you know, I knew I would have to go into hiding after I would die, I figured why not have a companion?"   
Sam was baffled. "How... When?" He looked at Gabriel. Why had the almighty archangel chosen to spend his death with Sam, an ordinary human. Gabriel's hand was still hovering near Sam's face. "We'll talk tomorrow night okay? I can't keep hold of this dream much longer. I promise I'll explain. Just promise me you won't tell anybody, cause you'd have to miss these nice moments..." He said, gently brushing Sam's hair. It was a tease, but the question was real. Sam sighed but nodded. 

"Promise." He said before opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling of their motel room. Cas and Jack had already packed everything for them to go back to the bunker now that they had the wand. Sam quickly got ready to join them, since they had a few hours of driving ahead of them. Cas was still eyeing him suspiciously and Sam suspected that wouldn't end any time soon if he kept Gabriel a secret. Still it was either a suspicious Cas or loosing Gabriel again. He couldn't do it, not to Gabriel, not to himself and not to Dean. Not now that Gabriel was helping them fight Michael. 

They got back into the bunker somewhere past three that day. They took out the book as well as the wand, studying to see if they missed something. Sam knew why it didn't work the way they had expected but he couldn't bring it up again without ratting out Gabriel. Instead he pretended to read up as well, hiding away in the library to find some information about the empty in secret. 

 

There wasn't much that he could find, not beyond any of the things Cas had already told him. No one had ever escaped the empty, so there was no source to learn from. The only source he had was Cas, and he seemed more then a little reluctant to talk about it. Still, he'd let them examine that wand for one more day, maybe it would bring at least something. Then tonight he would ask Gabriel what it was with the secrecy. He needed to know why he couldn't tell Cas.   
Still despite all of Gabriel's trickery Sam trusted him, and he wouldn't break his promise. 

After a few hours of research on both Sam's as Cas and Jack's part the Winchester decided to go to bed. Castiel looked at him weirdly as he announced that, and it even seemed to strike Jack as odd. "It's only ten o'clock." Jack pointed out. Sam scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of an excuse. Cas didn't give him that chance though.   
"Sam, what is going on?" He asked, with eyes as thin as lines.   
Sam bit his lip, trying to avoid the invasive stare. "Nothing Cas, I'm just tired okay? Tired of all of this." It was the truth, but it wasn't the reason. It was however enough to keep Cas quiet for at least a moment. Long enough to walk away, toward his room. 


	4. Chapter 4

It felt good to know that as soon as Sam fell asleep he 'woke up' to Gabriel. Again they were in the field facing each other. A soft breeze waved through Sam's hair and the grass tickled his bare arms and a side of his face as he stared at Gabriel. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the feeling before they would have to get to the serious stuff again.   
"Good night." The angel greeted him.   
"Good night Gabe." Sam responded with a smile. He should feel weird about how close they were, now that he knew it was the actual real Gabriel and not just a figment of his imagination. But he didn't feel weird about the soft voices and smiles. It felt natural when Gabriel's fingers racked through his hair. This was a moment of peace, away from the real world. That was something neither of them was used to, but both of them slipped into it so easily here. Sam bathed in that feeling for a second longer before he started asking the many questions he had.   
"So why I can't tell Cas about you here?" Sam asked. Gabriel's peaceful face grimaced at that. It seemed he preferred to just be lying there as well, just like they had done that first night, when Sam still assumed he was just dreaming. Still Gabriel straightened his face before he started to talk. "Right." He said as his hand stilled in Sam's hair. "As you know, I died, like a hero if I may say so myself." He added with a grin. "But you know, still, dead as can be... Except for my spirit carriers. They keep me here on earth instead of my being flying up to the empty." He told Sam again. "So, The Empty is kinda unaware I cheated him since my spirit never reached him.  But if Cas knows I'm not up there and he thinks about it, there is a chance The Empty will find out as well. It's probably keeping tabs on Cas, not just his whereabouts, but it's thoughts and feelings. So you know, tell Cas and my personal grim reaper will be here to collect in no time." Gabriel told it like it was a bedtime story, but Sam still recognized that fear in his eyes.   
"I won't tell him." Sam promised again and he could see Gabriel relax.   
"I knew I could trust you Sammy." Gabriel teased with a wink. 

"Okay next question." Sam continued after a short pause. "Does this mean I will always be here with you when I fall asleep?" He asked, looking around for a second to appreciate their surroundings. Gabriel shrugged. "If you want to be, yes. I'm keeping you pinned to this dream, but I could let go if you want."  
"No." Sam said quickly, his hand finding Gabriel's side to hold on to him there in a reflex. Gabriel chuckled at that response. "Calm down, I like it here, we can stay here."  
 Sam smiled gratefully then grinned. "Okay, better question. What is up with you being so... I don't know..."  
"Being so..?" Gabriel repeated with a grin.   
Sam rolled his eyes. "Being so touchy." He said pointedly. Gabriel chuckled. "This is still originally your dream, Winchester."   
"So that's why?" Sam clarified. Gabriel stopped looking at Sam but looked down at the grass between them. "Sam I'm basically nestled in here with your soul, you can't blame me if I suddenly can't hide all my emotions anymore." He admitted. "But the endless green field and this ridiculous white cotton shirt, that's all you. Seriously, you made me look like someone in an old timey movie, Sam. Even when this was stylish I thought it looked ridiculous." Sam laughed at that. So these feelings, these actions, it wasn't something Sam had dreamed up for Gabriel to act out. That was a relief, more than just a relief actually.  
"Should I have gone for a pizza man with a moustach?" Sam teased.   
Gabriel just wiggled his eyebrows in response. Sam laughed at that again before falling silent as he looked at the other. "I'm glad I get to keep you here." Sam let out after a bit. Gabriel stroked through Sam's hair again. "I'm glad you're not kicking me out by telling Cas." Gabriel told him. "I like it here." 

They fell quiet again, but Sam couldn't say he minded. Not until he remember the other important question he had. "Gabe... You said we might be able to use The Empty to defeat Michael. How do we do that?" He asked. Gabriel looked guilty. "I don't know, I just know Michael is strong, but The Empty will always be stronger. I can't think of anything else stronger than Michael." Gabriel explained. "I'm not sure how you could use it, but I'm sure you can. Cas has been to The Empty, maybe he knows how to use it."  
That made Sam realize something else. "But you said The Empty hated the idea of angels that should be dead wondering around. Why hasn't it come for Cas?" Sam asked. Gabriel thought about that. "I guess you'll have to ask him about that." He admitted. "I think you're waking up again, so I can't keep you here any longer." He told him, pulling a face that looked like he was doing some heavy lifting. "I'll see you tomorrow. Talk to Cas about The Empty." Gabriel told him. Sam smiled weakly before waking up in his own room in the bunker. 

Sam got out of bed reluctantly. In his sleep he could just be with Gabriel all night, away from it all, but after he woke up the horrors of real life set in every time. he took a detour past the kitchen for some breakfast before he headed to the main room with Cas and Jack.   
They wished him a good morning before telling him they hadn't gotten any further with the angel wand. Cas took a deep sigh before he continued. "I think you were right. I think we should talk to The Empty instead." He admitted. His face was pained and Sam could now guess why.   
"Cas, why isn't The Empty after you?" Sam asked in a quiet voice. He had expected a reaction from Cas, but the way Jack looked at him, in complete horror, had surprised Sam. He looked at the two in confusion, waiting for one of them to explain.  
Cas took it upon himself. "Because it already knows it has me. I've made a deal with The Empty up in heaven after Jack died." Cas admitted, earning a gasp from the hunter. Jack looked guiltily at the angel.   
Castiel ignored their reactions as he continued speaking. "It's letting me live, until I'm happy. Then, if I ever truly feel happiness, it'll come take me." Castiel stayed stoic as he spoke, no matter how much those words had to hurt.   
Sam put a hand on the angels shoulder. "I'm sorry Cas." He muttered. Castiel shook his head in response, then looked at Sam seriously again. "You still haven't told me how [i]you[/i] know about The Empty." Castiel reminded him.  
Sam bit his lip before coming up with an excuse. "I found a book about it in the library, I have wanted to ask you about it for some time, but I didn't know if I should." He lied. "I mean, I wasn't sure what it was like to be there and if you would want to talk about it. But when the angel wand didn't seem to be the answer, I realized that what I had found about The Empty might be helpful." He'd feel bad about lying if it hadn't been to protect Gabriel. "So, do you think it could help us, maybe we could strike a deal with it for your life as well?" He offered, still trying to let what Cas just told him sink in. Castiel looked unsure. "I don't know." He sighed. "I don't think it's willing to let me go."   
"Not even for Michael, an archangel?" Sam asked amazed. Jack stepped in. "And what about all the monsters that are using angelic forces. That has to blur the line of the divine and the human, of what it considers its property. We can use that as well" He suggested helpfully. Cas still didn't look too sure as he agreed. 

Sam suggested they'd find a way to summon the darkness but according to Cas it would most likely just come Cas called. Sam's mind shot back to Gabriel and how he was afraid Castiel was linked to The Empty in some way. So he had been right about that.  
Castiel asked if they should prepare before  hand, but they were all painfully aware of how little they knew about The Empty. They had no known means of trapping it or hurting it, so there was no preparation they could do. It was useless to waste any more time if there was no way to actually prepare.  
They decided to just move forward. Castiel closed his eyes in deep concentration as he tried to connect to that little spot of dark festering Emptiness inside him. Then a smirk appeared on Cas's face and both Sam and Jack knew this was no longer Castiel they were dealing with. 

"Aren't you all annoying." The Empty pestered with a smirk that could only be described as creepy. "What is this... This... This..." Its composure broke in the blink of an eye as he balled his fists and yelled. "This change!" Fury spouted from Cas's eyes. "It was _quiet_ , everything was quiet and then you... You woke me. Again and again and again." He calmed down a second later, his outburst seemingly forgotten. "I told Castiel I'd save him for later... Why am I disturbed now?"   
Jack was almost frozen in shock and Sam was barely able to talk himself.   
"We wanted to help you, with Michael." Sam told the being with a straight face.  
The Empty looked at them unimpressed. "Michael? I am not interested in him. He has been asleep in my clutches since Lucifer killed him in that cage. More angels should stay asleep." He growled. Sam ignored the outburst now but carried on. "Michael might be asleep, but he's also here." Sam told it. "He is from an other world, but still, it is Michael."  
Castiel's face contorted in a way that made Sam wonder if The Empty had simply gone insane before his very eyes. "You're meaning to tell me, an archangel that _should be asleep_ is awake..." A manic laughter followed at that. "That will not stand. He is _mine_." 

"We'll help you get Michael." Jack promised it. "On one condition, you won't take Castiel."  
"You." The Empty looked at Jack. "You and your deals... You and your waking angels up."   
Jack smiled as he realized something. "That's right, I woke Castiel up, and I might do it again if you take him... Then instead of one escape, you'll have two or three... Is that really what you want?"   
Sam looked at Jack impressed, that seemed to hit The Empty where it hurt.   
"But," Jack continued. "If you don't take Castiel I won't be able to wake him up and we'll all be able to put Michael to sleep."   
The empty squinted, considering the offer. "An archangel for an angel..."  
"If you don't take this deal, you might be in for more than you bargained for. Because a new race is rising under Michael." Sam added. "A mixture of monsters and angels. Are those yours, can you even keep them asleep?"   
Jack smirked. "I woke up Castiel, being half angel half human, but add some extra vampire or werewolf power to that and I don't think going back to sleep will be possible anymore. Not for you, not for anyone." 

"Fine. _FINE_." The Empty growled. "I will keep away from this one until he dies." He gave in, looking down at his vessel unimpressed. "You need to get me to Michael. Now there is a voice inside me, screaming not to hurt Dean." He told them amused.   
It was hard to keep up with the mood changes The Empty went through so rapidly as he talked. That look of amusement at the mention of not hurting Dean was hard to miss though. Sam's nostrils flared. "You won't." He told The Empty pointedly. That pissed him off again apparently as he balled his fist again puffing out his chest as he focused on Sam. " _Y_ _ou_ do not tell  _me_ what to do." He boomed before smirking and adding. "But sure, you can keep that vessel of his. I have no business killing humans." 

Both Sam and Jack calmed down at those words which seemed to amuse the Empty further. "So what is your plan?" The Empty asked irritated.  
"You just need to get close to him, right?" Sam asked to be sure. The Empty nodded.   
"Cas will call you before we enter the building he is at, We'll go in tomorrow."  
The Empty grinned. "And then I will have myself an Archangel."  
"And you'll leave Castiel alone." Jack added. The Empty rolled his eyes. "Sure." 

And just like that Castiel collapsed on the floor as himself. Sam and jack moved down to help him up. "It worked." Cas said, clearly still shocked. "This might work." He said again as he looked at the two others. Sam smiled as he sat Cas down. "Are you okay Cas?" He asked, a little concerned. Castiel nodded. "It takes a lot to have your death using you as a vessel, but I'll be fine." He assured the two. Sam nodded, still looking concerned. "Did you hear the conversation?" Sam asked. Jack smile. "It'll leave you alone."   
Cas smiled as well. "I've heard it all." Cas assured them. "So I know we need a plan."   
They spend the rest of their day coming up with a way to get close enough to Michael before calling upon The Empty again.  They settled on how they would fight their way in before Sam went back to sleep, back to Gabriel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took a while...  
> Sorry, but in a blurr of deadline I had some trouble putting the time into this story before. But here it is, finally finished.

"So you did it." Before he even opened his eyes in his dream Sam could hear Gabriel's voice as he lied next to him. Sam looked at him with a smile. "We did." Sam nodded. "The Empty will stop Michael and leave Cas alone." Sam told Gabriel. "Thank you for thinking this up." He told the angel. Gabriel smirked. "I'm not just a handsome face Samsquatch." Gabriel teased, lifting an eyebrow at Sam. Sam chuckled. "Never said you were." Sam countered with a smile. "So any more words of wisdom, or does this mean we get to completely relax tonight." Sam asked. Gabriel smirked. "I'd like to relax for once. Ever since I died it's all been so serious. I imagined death to be more fun."   
"Then you should have attached yourself to a stripper, not a hunter." Sam countered with a smirk. Gabriel grinned. "I considered that." He teased as he ran a hand though Sam's hair again. Sam smiled at the gentle touch. "So is there no way to get you back for real?" Sam asked as he scooted a little closer.   
Gabriel shrugged. "A kiss can break all curses." He suggested. Sam looked at him a bit unsure as he could feel his cheeks burn before he planted a kiss on Gabriel's lips. He could feel the lips forming a smile before they parted slightly, allowing  Sam to deepen the kiss.   
When he moved away again Gabriel was still there like he had been.   
Sam looked at him expectedly, but apart from the amusement in Gabriel's eyes nothing changed.  
"Really Sam?" He asked. "This is not a fairy tale and I'm not actually cursed." Gabriel reminded him. Sam looked at the angel sadly, only smiling when Gabriel kissed him again. "In fact I'd say I'm pretty blessed." He admitted.   
Sam bit his lip as he watched the other being more sappy than he had ever held possible. On the one hand he could be with Gabriel every night, on the other he wished Gabriel could be alive again and be part of their team so they could actually have time together in the world.   
He hadn't realized how sad he looked until Gabriel moved back a little. "Listen Sambam, I'm sorry if I read this thing wrong, I just figured, you know, with how you dream about me and how those dreams have been since I stepped in, that you wanted this as well. If I'm mistaken I-"  
"No." Sam said quickly, looking at the angel intently. "I do, I just... I wish there was something I could do to get you back."  
Gabriel smiled at that. "Ever the hero aren't ya?" He joked. "There are some ways, long and complicated and I don't want to discus them right now. We'll deal with it later, after you get Dean back and the Empty off of Cassie's back. For now, I'm happy just being here with you." He told the hunter.   
Sam smiled at that. "If we do get you back I think I'm going to miss having you so close to my soul, I like this romantic touchy feely guy."  
"It's refreshing, isn't it." Gabriel laughed. "But good to know you like the closeness, cause I really like being close to you." He teased with an eyebrow wiggle before leaning in to kiss Sam again, this time grabbing the back of his head tighter. Sam held onto Gabriel's hip, pulling him impossibly closer.   
It was madness, this was a dream and still it was reality as well. They spend the rest of the night kissing and smiling, with Gabriel teasing Sam about how much of a cliche landscape he had dreamed up for a romantic moment.   
Gabriel pulled away from another long kiss that seemed to last forever and yet was over way to fast. "You're waking up again. Good luck today." 

With that, Sam opened his eyes, back in his room in the bunker. He didn't have time to recount the events of that dream. After all, this was the day they were going to get Dean back. Sam got dressed quickly before he went to the main room where the others were already packed and ready. The plan was simple, as far as that could be said. They would go to the the business complex that had now turned into Michaels headquarters. The other hunters would meet them there, all of them body guarding Cas on his way to the penthouse where Michael usually resided. Before going in Cas would call on The Empty who would take the reigns from there on out. 

Michael had been to confident about his own power. The place was barely guarded and before Cas could even call on the darkness Michael had opened the door amused.   
"I was wondering when you'd show up." He announced before flicking his hand and slamming Cas, Sam, Jack and the hunters that were still with them against the walls. He walked over to Cas, looking down at the angel slumped against the floor. "Castiel, who would have thought someone so low in the ranks could be this important." He seemed amused as he talked. Sam wanted to go over, shut Michael up for talking to Cas like that, for doing everything he had done to them, to Dean. He stayed down, because any sort of fight could hurt Dean's body.   
Michael continued, crossing his arms. "Even with Dean, comfortably numb inside, I can still feel it when I look at you. If I were to kill you... Oh that would break something bad..." 

Then all of a sudden Castiel got up. Michael tried pushing him back down but that didn't work. "What-?"   
"Michael..." It was the sound of Cas's voice, but it didn't sound like Cas. "I think you have been loose on this earth for long enough..." A creepy grin spread over his face. "You are _MINE_."  
"Who are you?" There was no doubt that the look in Michael's eyes was fear. He stepped back a step, earning an amused grin from the empty. "I am nothing you need to worry over. I am your last lullaby." A black slime pooled around Cas, taking over Michael, engulfing him before disappearing completely. 

Dean's Body fell to the ground, still for a second before he moved his hand to rub through his eyes. He looked confused for a second before his whole body shocked to alertness. "You're not Cas."   
"Dean?" Sam called out, making Dean's head turn so he could take in his surroundings. "Sammy? What's going on?" His eyes were on Cas again, mindful of every move."  
Cas grinned at Dean. "You are special Dean Winchester, I wish I could add you to my collection, but unfortunately, you and your brother belong to the angels."  
After that Cas fell to the ground as well. Now that the plan was completed everyone rushed to the two men in the center. A few phones went of and one of the hunters said they just texted to say the monsters had stopped attacking. Sam hugged his brother, before being joined by Jack and Cas. They explained to Dean what had happened and what the empty had done. Sam still didn't tell them about Gabriel, afraid it could trigger The Empty still. 

Sam couldn't wait to get to sleep again, to tell Gabe everything that had happened and thank him for the help. He knew he should stay and celebrate with the others a little longer. After all they did save the world again and they would start to ask questions is he disappeared right after that. When he went to bed after quite a few celebratory beers, whiskey's and shots. When he closed his eyes and fell asleep Gabriel was waiting for him.   
"I saw what you did kiddo." He told Sam after kissing him hello. "Almost makes me glad you're a hunter and not a stripper." He teased. Sam grinned. "Almost." He repeated, lifting his eyebrow before kissing Gabriel back.   
"So now we get to work on getting you back." He told his angel. Gabriel shook his head. "Like I said, that's a long road to travel and it's best to do so when everything has cooled down a bit." Gabriel explained. Sam looked at him surprised. "So you don't want to come back yet."  
"Not really, not right now. I mean, if you don't mind me hanging out in your head for a bit longer." He asked. Sam bit his lip. He wanted to have Gabe back for real, but if he had to wait for some time before he could have that, that'd be okay. He actually loved having Gabe in his dreams every night. He had a more honest Gabriel all to himself, who would complain about that.   
Sam stroked the others cheek. "You can stay as long as you want." He promised softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, If you did, please let me know!
> 
> Do you have a request for me to write next, you can send it to me here: https://justanothersamlicker.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
